Momentos
by Generala
Summary: Entre el caos del palacio y su estancia solitaria, Link encuentra uno que otro momento para recordar algunos eventos del pasado.
1. Introducción

**Momentos **

Despedida

Hyrule se encontraba cubierta por un cielo estrellado, no había luna esa noche.

Las calles de la ciudadela estaban casi desiertas salvo por aquellos borrachos que cantaban a todo pulmón y los desvelados que iban de regreso a sus casas después de una noche de juerga.

En el palacio también se podía apreciar cierta actividad, algunos guardias empezaban su turno, mientras que sus compañeros se retiraban a descansar. Otros se escabullían con alguna doncella al cuarto de estas, protegidos por la oscuridad de los ojos indiscretos.

No eran los únicos amantes despiertos a esas horas.

En una de las tantas habitaciones los gemidos y palabras apagadas de un hombre y una mujer…

Calidez, humedad y el cuerpo que temblaba delante de él era lo único de lo que estaba consiente en ese momento.

Ahora ella estaba de espaldas a él, apoyada en su pecho, respirando sonoramente, confundida entre decirle que se detuviera o parara, gracias a esa sensación de placer que nacía de entre sus piernas.

Algunas veces lograba atrapar las manos de Link haciendo que se detuvieran sobre sus pechos guiándolos hacia abajo, mostrándole como y donde debía acariciar.

-¡Link! –llamó Zelda alcanzando su límite, apretando la carne del muslo de su pareja cuando este dio con uno botón sonrosado entre sus piernas. Se mordió los labios cuando sintió como su límite la invadía hasta los pies.

Él vagamente se dio cuenta de que era aruñado, pues, en ese momento todo su ser se tensó, apretando los dientes, dejando escapar un jadeo, al sentirse privado de toda fuerza.

La mujer se recostó, llevándose a su amante con ella al lecho que compartían. Estaba algo adormilada y casi cerraba los ojos pero:

–Es una tontería –comentó él finalmente, después de unos minutos en silencio.

–¿Qué cosa?

–El hecho de que tengas que volver a viajar –la besó detrás de la oreja–, apenas si acabamos de regresar.

–Lo sé –se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a él–, no estaré fuera más de quince días –sonrió y le besó de _piquito._

Sintió pronto como el rostro de su esposo se escondía en su cuello, hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos.

La reina de Hyrule, viajaba en la mañana con la intención de visitar a un reino aliado. Sin embargo lo haría sola.

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>os días antes se habían reunido con el consejo, donde escucharon reportes de la situación actual del reino. Todo parecía en orden hasta que uno de ellos pidió la palabra.

Era la persona menos favorita de los dos, sobre de todo de Link, era uno de esos miembros doble cara. Mientras de frente no se cansaba de elogiarlos y lamer sus zapatos, por la espalda era otra situación, no paraba de cuestionar la unión entre la reina y su persona.

"Un mero pastorcillo con suerte"

Después de todo el hombre se jactaba de ser descendiente de una rica estirpe de nobles. Zelda le había contado que sus antepasados habían sido meros campesinos al igual que él lo fuera hasta hacía unos pocos años.

Aquél hombre siempre tenía en el rostro una expresión de desagrado que acentuaba más su delgada complexión. Zelda siempre tuvo la impresión de que los vientos del desierto Gerudo podrían hacerlo volar.

–Su majestad, si me permite añadir algo, la presencia de su alteza es requerida –dijo el "concejal _favorito" _de Link.

Inconscientemente, el joven lanzó un suspiro.

–Si puedo saber, ¿dónde se necesita con tanta urgencia mi presencia, señor Adolfo?

–El ejército tiene reclutas nuevos esta semana, mi lord.…

–Ashei puede encargarse de ello.

–Mi señor, su presencia es importante para ellos, los inspira –sonrió, si a su mueca se le podía llamar risa–. Después de la última ausencia ¿No cree que debe evitar esta salida, para reforzar el ejército?

Rodó los ojos, entonces sintió una mano sobre la suya. Su mujer, con la mirada, prácticamente le decía que era mejor evitar una discusión, por ella no había problema.

–Me quedaré, si no hay otra solución.

–Majestad ¿Esta usted de acuerdo? –dijo el hombre, dirigiéndose a quien una vez fuera su princesa.

–Lo estoy, aún así, Kadyn vendrá conmigo.

–Por supuesto alteza –dijo el flacucho sujeto.

Algunos miembros se removieron incómodos en su silla, otros solo negaron con la cabeza. Todos estaban cansados.

Después de la sesión, él y Zelda fueron los últimos en retirarse.

–Quita esa cara, no van a ser tantos días –dijo ella, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

–No es eso lo que me molesta –le dijo dejando que fuera la primera en atravesar la puerta.

–¿Qué te molesta?

–Él …. –bufó molesto, sin terminar lo que quería decir.

Para sus sorpresa la mujer rió.

–¿Qué te divierte tanto?

–Tus berrinches.

–Sólo me pone de mal humor –sonrió–…ya se me pasará.

–Bueno… de todos modos sé como quitártelo.

Link no tuvo tiempo de responder, la reina abrió la puerta de una habitación lo arrastró dentro de ella.

Un guardia que hacía su ronda por aquella ala del castillo, se percató de la escena, carraspeó tratando de disimular su vergüenza. Aclarándose la garganta dio media vuelta y regresó por donde vino.

–Siempre me pasa a mi.

* * *

><p><strong>Z<strong>elda despertó temprano, sintiendo el brazo de su pareja debajo de ella. Él seguía profundamente dormido. Sonrió y se levantó con cuidado, escuchando un gruñido de protesta provenir de su compañero de lecho.

Se colocó encima la bata que había dejado abandonada la noche anterior y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Mientras, esperaba que la bañera se llenara, observaba su reflejo en el espejo, él siempre era cuidadoso de no dejar rastros que señalaran sus furtivos encuentros, aunque, a veces era algo que no podía evitarse.

Al pasar los dedos cerca de la naciente de su cabello, en la nuca, sintió la marca de unos dientes en la piel. No recordaba en que momento la mordió, aunque tampoco era muy claro como es que habían terminado en aquella curiosa posición.

Se alejó del espejo y cerró la llave de la bañera. Estaba por quitarse la bata cuando alguien más la atrapó por la espalda.

–Yo te la quito –le dijo e hizo que volteara a verlo.

–Me mordiste –alcanzó a decir antes que él la hiciera apoyarse contra los fríos azulejos.

–Estamos a mano… ayer me aruñaste.

Sin querer, se quejó cuando Link apoyó su pelvis contra la suya, haciéndole saber sus intenciones.

–Saldré tarde por tu culpa –gimió.

–Lo sé –sonrió, mientras la mordisqueaba en la clavícula, con cuidado esta vez.

La bata cayó finalmente en el suelo.

–Ya inventaremos algo.

La cargó hasta la bañera, dejando que se sentara sobre él. Un jadeo involuntario salió de sus labios al sentirla por dentro. Iba a aprovechar el tiempo del baño tanto como pudiera.

Minutos más tarde, los dos se estaban despidiendo. Zelda subía al coche que la llevaría hasta el país que visitaría. El debía quedarse, aunque no le gustara la idea.

–"_Dos semanas, son sólo dos semanas."_ -pensaba desilusionado viendo como su compañera se alejaba rápido por el camino.

* * *

><p>SI están leyendo esta última nota, eso quiere decir que leyeron la historia (al menos eso espero). Bueno pues esta es la primera de varias pequeñas historias, todas diferentes y sin embargo las mismas. Trataré de plasmar ideas que no quise plasmar en <strong>Instinto<strong> por pena como esa escena que borré después de que Zelda "entrara" a la casa de Link, esa escena donde él se rinde. Serán situaciones algo ... raras de relatar. Bueno sean bienvenidos a: **Momentos.**

**pdt: **Link será violado por si mismo :D, como dice antes del fin. com


	2. La Torre

"_Tienes la peste de amor de alguien más encima…"_

(Sin City The movie, Jack Rafferty)

**Momentos **

Capítulo 1:

**La Torre**

Observaba a los nuevos reclutas correr alrededor del patio, esquivando una serie de obstáculos. La mayoría parecía estar en forma, aunque algunos era obvio que necesitaban ejercitarse más.

–¡Muévete _panzón_, no te quedes atrás!

Gritó uno de los soldados que entrenaban cerca de los nuevos reclutas antes de soltar una risotada junto con sus compañeros. Link no le dijo nada, pero sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, en algún momento él tuvo el honor y la fortuna de guiar directamente algunas de esas filas. Mientras ellos siguieran practicando estaba bien.

Uno de los muchachos nuevos cayó de bruces en una charca de lodo. Fue entonces que una mujer de cabellos negros se agachó cerca de él y le dijo algo, por la distancia, Link no supo que fue pero el muchacho se levantó como un resorte, hizo una reverencia y siguió su camino.

Ashei se acercó hasta donde estaba parado.

–¿Qué le dijiste? Se veía muy asustado.

Con su característico e indiferente tono de voz, ésta contestó:

–Nada fuera de lo común, sólo le avisé que si volvía a atrasarse lo haré correr por el campo de Hyrule de noche.

Link la vio con cierta perplejidad y rió.

–¿No crees que fue demasiado esa amenaza?

–No era una amenaza, era una promesa.

Lanzó un suspiro, resignado.

Cualquiera que conociera a aquella intimidante mujer sabría que lo que decía era verdad. Ella a pesar de ser la única fémina, era una oficial respetada y sobre todo temida.

La primera vez que la presentó a su tropa como una oficial honoraria, acababa de ser promovido de puesto. Necesitaba ayuda para volver a entrenar a los soldados, y como no conocía a otra persona con buenas habilidades aparte de Rusl y Ashei, acudió a ellos.

Rusl declinó la invitación, ya tenía una vida hecha en Ordon y estaba a gusto con ella, su tiempo como aventurero ya había terminado. En el caso de la joven de cabellos oscuros la respuesta fue diferente: "Ya era hora…"

Eran muy buenos recuerdos, desde el primer momento les hizo saber a aquellos hombres que ella no estaba jugando.

¡Vaya que lo había hecho!, al presentarla uno de ellos se mofó de Ashei, apunto estuvo de reprenderlo pero aquella doncella de hierro se le adelantó. Con un movimiento rápido ella terminó con un pie sobre la espalda del desafortunado soldado, con su espada enterrada en el suelo a centímetros de su rostro.

Jamás alguien se atrevió a cuestionar sus habilidades. Hacerlo era pedir a gritos una golpiza.

Actualmente, era una oficial reconocida por otros colegas y el consejo.

–¿Qué opinas de los nuevos reclutas? –le preguntó a la mujer de coleta y armadura al lado de él.

Ashei estaba a punto de contestar cuando fue interrumpida por un par de bracitos que se abrazaron sus piernas.

–"¡_Mama_!" –gritó aquel pequeñito de cabello negro.

Inmediatamente las, casi siempre, indiferentes facciones de la mujer cambiaron, su rostro se iluminó en cuanto vio al niño que le mostraba una sonrisa de las más honestas que Link había visto.

–¡Terje! –exclamó mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a su pequeño hijo y lo tomaba en brazos.

Aunque el niño tenía gran parecido a ella, el color de ojos los había heredado del padre. Éste era prácticamente una copia fiel de ella en miniatura.

–Espero no estamos interrumpiendo algo importante, pero Terje no paraba de preguntar por su madre –saludo Shad.

–Sólo estamos evaluando a los nuevos reclutas.

–¿Qué tal están?

–Muy mal –se adelantó a decir Ashei aún con su hijo en brazos, quién observaba atento al mismo grupo de jóvenes que su mamá.

Shad volteó a ver a Link, pidiendo una traducción que le había dado la madre de su hijo.

–No están tan mal, algunos necesitan mejorar su condición física y sus habilidades con la espada –se llevó la mano al cuello–, muy pocos han hecho el recorrido de obstáculos a tiempo.

El robusto joven que había estampado la cara en el suelo, ahora estaba a la cabeza en la prueba de fuerza. Era el único que llevaba un costal de arena sin hacer tanto esfuerzo.

–Después de todo el _panzón _lo está haciendo bien –comentó Shad.

Link asintió impresionado y Ashei se limitó a bufar aún sin convencerse.

–Lamento interrumpir mi señor, pero solicitan su presencia en el palacio –saludó un paje.

–Gracias… iré en un momento –contestó Link.

El jovencito hizo una reverencia y se retiró sin más. A continuación, el pobre caballero empezó a golpearse la cabeza con la bracera de la armadura.

Terje sonreía divertido por el extraño comportamiento del hombre frente a él mientras que algunos soldados inclusive dejaban de practicar para observar con extrañeza al general.

–"A mal paso darle prisa" –canturreó burlonamente, Shad.

–Ashei podrías…

–Yo me encargo –le dio un beso a Terje y se lo entregó a su padre–, ve con papá, ahora regreso.

Link se alejó del campo de entrenamiento, lo último que escuchó fue un "¡Hey, quién les ordenó detenerse!".

¿Porqué tenía que asistir a esos encuentros al gran salón? No le agradaban en lo absoluto. Pocas veces él y Zelda hacían acto de presencia.

Estar en ese lugar era más bien una obligación social, un acto banal pero necesario en cierta manera.

–¿Ansioso señor? –escuchó que le hablaron por la espalda.

–Gusto en verte Reizo.

Aquél sujeto de cabello oscuro y ojos rojos, era un Sheikah, otro miembro de clan que se suponía estaba extinto.

Era raro verlos. Zelda le había comentado que ahora muchos vivían entre la población. La antigua aldea que él había visto, era posible que fuera un lugar abandonado al haberse comprometido su ubicación durante el incidente con Zant.

La vida le había traído muchas sorpresas.

–No tendrás que pasar mucho tiempo ahí dentro, al parecer Adolfo quiere presentar a una pariente en la corte.

–¿Cuál es el objeto de que yo esté presente?

–Eres el rey e insistió en que conocieras a esta persona.

El joven guerrero dejó escapar un quejido.

–Espero que no se parezca a él –se llevó una mano a las sienes.

–Depende a que te refieras con "parecer", Link.

Volteó a ver confundido.

–Ya lo verás –contestó sonriendo el misterioso hombre.

Reizo fue en algún momento su tutor, junto con Shad, le enseñaron a lidiar con sus nuevos deberes, cuando Zelda estaba ocupada para guiarlo. No le había sido fácil, hasta la fecha no le era fácil.

Con toda su alma esperaba que terminara pronto.

Los guardias apostados en la puerta hicieron una ligera reverencia en señal de respeto. Link respiró profundamente y devolvió el saludo.

–Deséame suerte– le dijo al Sheikah detrás de él.

Entonces su nombre fue anunciado y la puesta en escena empezó.

¡Farore!

Tenía menos de diez segundos en aquella habitación y ya estaba sintiendo ganas de salir corriendo. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre él, escudriñando su apariencia hasta el más mínimo detalle. Se sentía como un animal de exhibición, observado hasta el cansancio, acosado y casi violado.

–"_Camina Link, no les prestes más atención de la necesaria" –_Se decía así mismo.

Su guardián sólo lo seguía, callado y echando miradas furtivas alrededor. Nunca estaba de más ser precavidos.

La mitad de aquellos rostros, no los conocía y a los que se supone debía conocer, no los recordaba.

Habían unas cuantas personas a las que si hubicaba pues eran de las pocas que le agradaban. Aunque también existía la pequeña fracción que con todo el gusto del mundo, arrojaría a los calabozos.

Todo este…acto sin sentido consistía en saludar, reírse de bromas nada entretenidas y muy de vez en cuando discutir asuntos realmente importantes.

Estaba hablando con Gonzo, un miembro del consejo, cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

–Majestad perdón por la interrupción…–saludó Adolfo.

–Disculpe, lo discutiremos más tarde –hizo un gesto con la mano, a lo que el otro hombre asintió y se retiró.

–¡Oh buen día alteza! –saludó con su característica mueca-sonrisa–.Lamento interrumpir su conversación pero quería presentarle a mi querida hermana la Vizcondesa Ganty Pölz, _viuda_ de su excelencia Johann Pölz.

Aquél enjuto sujeto se movió para dar paso a la mencionada damisela. Ahora entendía a que se refería su guardaespaldas; Ganty se parecía muy poco a su hermano, salvo por el cabello azulado y el color rojizo de ojos que compartían, ella era muy diferente. La mujer era atractiva, bonita y ese lunar en forma de estrella, debajo del ojo derecho, iba muy bien con ella.

Esperaba que su personalidad fuera distinta también.

–¡Es un gusto por fin conocerlo majestad! –saludó en tono meloso y casi arrastrando las palabras– mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de usted – finalizó con una reverencia.

En verdad esperaba equivocarse.

–_Si ya me imagino las maravillas que te ha dicho de mi_–pensó– El gusto es mío mi lady.

–Espero que podamos verlo seguido alteza, mi hermana estará visitando Hyrule ésta temporada, sería toda un honor que…

Link asentía educadamente a lo que la pareja de hermanos decía. Sin embargo en la mente del joven se repetía una y otra vez _"Ya quiero irme"_ Se estaba aburriendo de las poco discretas miradas que Lady Pölz le dirigía y de escuchar al hermano de esta comentar… sobre su viaje y no sabía que más.

Reizo acudió a auxiliarlo.

–Perdón por la intromisión –sonrió–, alteza tiene otro asunto importante por **atender.**

La última palabra la remarco sin disimulo, mirando de soslayo a los hermanos.

–Gracias–contestó Link –. Lamento mucho tener que abandonarlos. Es un gusto tenerla de visita Lady Gant, espero que Hyrule sea de su agrado.

–Agradezco los buenos deseos su alteza –agitó un abanico que tenía en las manos.

Link se limitó a asentir y despedirse.

–Gracias por sacarme del apuro, moría por salir de es lugar.

–No te saqué de ahí para ayudarte, lo que dije antes es verdad.

–Aún así, ¿debo cuidarme de esa mujer?

–Yo opinaría que si –canturreó.

–¿Qué sabes de ella?

–La mujer es una viuda negra, una araña. Se ha casado tres veces al menos, todos sus esposos eran hombres mucho mayores que ella y ricos, los primeros dos murieron por "causas naturales" mientras dormían, el último se cayó de un caballo.

–¿Envenenados?

Reizo se encogió de hombros.

–Es posible.

El joven, juraba que ese hombre no caminaba, flotaba. Sus pasos eran sumamente silenciosos; mismo hecho que lo había hecho saltar de susto un sin número de ocasiones.

Durante el día se la pasó en el despacho que tenía cerca de las barracas. Discutiendo algunos asuntos relacionados con los nuevos soldados.

Cerca de medio día se dirigió hasta una de las torres del castillo. No era en el que Zelda había permanecido como prisionera. Esa sólo traía malos recuerdos.

Su reina le había contado, que antes de que fuera destruida, en ella había apilado libros, artefactos y otro tipo de cosas con las que ella solía pasar el tiempo en solitario. La nueva habitación, volvió a fungir la misma función, esta vez para ambos.

Dicha habitación había servido como lugar para sus encuentros clandestinos en el pasado, cuando su relación era un _secreto._

O_o

**D**icha relación con la princesa se había transformado de ser meramente platónica y amistosa a una más intensa, física y emocionalmente. Situación que había quedado demostrada en su última visita a Ordon.*

Esa había sido la primera vez que la vio alejarse. Feliz de saberse correspondido y triste por el hecho de verla irse tan pronto.

Su contacto se había reducido a una que otra carta enviada de vez en cuando, firmadas con un seudónimo. Sólo usaba su nombre y título cuando la carta era un simple saludo o situaciones de índole profesional.

Durante los días siguientes los recuerdos de esa noche lo mantuvieron distraído y ansioso por volver a encontrarse a solas con ella.

Casi lo atropella una cabra por estar soñando despierto, si Fado no lo hubiera quitado del camino habría terminado con alguno que otro hueso roto. Su amigo lo reprendió diciéndole que dónde diablos tenía la cabeza.

Si hubiera sabido…

Otro día mientras ayudaba a cosechar algunas legumbres junto con Ilia, no sabía como es que la mitad de lo que llevaba en la canasta no eran ni lechugas ni calabacitas.

–¿Cómo pudiste confundir piedras con calabacitas?–Le había preguntado entre risas.

–No sé–contestó avergonzado.

¿Qué iba a decirle a la amiga de su infancia, qué su cuerpo estaba presente pero sus pensamientos estaban haciéndole el amor a cierta mujer de cabello rubio castaño y ojos violáceos?

Era momento ya de regresar al castillo y retomar su puesto como Caballero y Campeón del reino.

En público su encuentro fue formal y amistoso, la bienvenida de una princesa a un fiel campeón pero en cuanto se presentó la oportunidad de verse a solas, la situación fue distinta. En cuestión de segundos se encontraban en los brazos del otro, buscando aplacar su deseo. Los saludos formales desaparecieron.

Una temporada más tarde Link por fin decidió concertar un encuentro con el consejo para cortejarla en público_._ La mayor parte, estaba feliz de aceptar, sólo unos cuantos miembros se encontraron contrariados por dicho acto. Era de obviarse que no era el único tras la regente, después de todo entre él y ella no había nada serio.

De haber podido reírse lo hubiera hecho. Aún así, el verla paseándose por ahí con alguno de sus pretendientes no era algo agradable.

¡Cómo los odiaba!, algunos la invitaban a tomar el té, otros pedían una cena, un paseo.

Mientras supervisaba a los soldados, inclusive pudo observar a su princesa del brazo de alguno de esos infelices caminando cerca de los jardines.

El cristal que Midna le había dejado, una vez más se vio siendo utilizado, con fines poco honestos: espiar.

Su parte más primitiva, más irracional, le pedía defender a su pareja pero nada hubiera ganado con ello. Salvo tal vez terminar encerrado en los calabozos por ataque a un dignatario extranjero…

Uno de esos tantos días cuando se retiraba cansado a su habitación, deseando tomar un baño y recostarse, se encontró con uno de esos tantos visitantes "amistosos", sin querer escuchó una conversación que este sostenía con otros sujetos.

–No puedo creer que ese pelagatos tenga la aprobación de la corte. Es un pastorcillo con suerte.

Escuchó entre risas burlonas.

–¿Cómo puede la princesa rebajarse a tanto?

–Debe de estar muy desesperada por _atención_ –canturreó otro.

–Si es así, tal vez deberías de actuar como un caballero y darle lo que quiere.

–Tal vez pueda ponerla de rodillas a…

Ni bien había terminado de hablar cuando sintió como era impactado de lleno en la cara, enviándolo al otro lado del pasillo.

Link sentía que la sangre le hervía y sabía que lo que había hecho se podía tomar como un insulto, pero en esos momentos poco le importaba.

El hombre que había sido agredido, atinó a levantarse a trompicones, alejando a sus compañeros que intentaban ayudarlo.

–¿Cómo te atreves..? –su voz denotaba furia y desdén.

Los gritos de pánico de los presentes se hicieron escuchar llamando la atención de algunos guardias, quienes lograron sujetar al capitán antes de que matara a golpes al príncipe visitante.

Ambos terminaron en la enfermería, mientras Link apenas si tenía un rasguño el otro se llevó un ojo y una mejilla amoratados, por suerte.

Nadie volvió a ver al joven caballero el resto de la tarde. Este se había retirado después de que el príncipe le gritara que la situación no se quedaría así.

Obviamente cuando Zelda se encontró con la "víctima" se enteró de la "salvaje agresión". Ella había contestado que estaba muy apenada con el comportamiento del caballero y que se encargaría de hacerle retractarse de sus actos en público, como era debido.

o.o

Estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana viendo al horizonte cuando la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió.

–Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Escuchó el golpeteo de sus pasos contra el piso de madera, aún así no se movió de su asiento.

–Oh Link, ¿Estuviste usando la piedra otra vez? –preguntó con cierta resignación.

–No… recientemente –contestó agachando sus peludas orejas. Había vuelto a tomar el aspecto de un hombre mitad bestia.

–¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que pasó hoy?

Volteó a verla quedando sentado frente a ella, pero sin mirarla a la cara.

–Escuché al imbécil ese hablar de ti como si fueras… los he escuchado antes y ya no…

Gruñó frustrado, llevando sus manos hacia su rostro. Entonces sintió las manos de Zelda sobre las suyas.

–Eso no es lo único que te molesta –Agachó su rostro hasta encontrarse con un par de ojos azules, entonces sonrió–, estás celoso.

Si era posible agachó más las orejas y desvió su mirada.

–Un poco ¡Ya sé que vas a decir! –se bajó de un salto de la repisa– , es sólo que… el que todo aún sea un secreto, que tenga que esconderme para verte y… ellos, pululando como moscas a tu alrededor.

Caminaba taciturno por la habitación, deteniéndose cerca de donde había una chimenea.

–¿En verdad temes que te deje por uno de ellos? –preguntó mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

–No... tal vez–dijo dándose vuelta para encontrarse con ella sonriéndole.

–¿Porqué habría de dejarte por uno de ellos?

–Actué como un idiota…

Zelda hizo un gesto como si dudara de su respuesta antes de besarlo.

–Algo –dijo al separarse de él y suspiró–, debo irme, tengo una cena con Alfio, el "imbécil" que golpeaste, y debo ponerme un vestido incómodo para asistir.

–No, no vayas–hundió su nariz en su cuello–… quédate conmigo. Di que estas indispuesta.

–Debo hacerlo–dijo sonriendo mientras él le daba suaves besos y pellizcos en el cuello.

–Cinco minutos.

Entonces sintió que el vestido que traía puesto se aflojaba de la cintura, había desatado el listón.

–¿Qué haces?

–Convenciéndote de quedarte un rato conmigo –bajó las mangas del vestido, revelando un poco más de aquella tersa piel, lamiendo el camino entre sus senos.

–Voy a llegar tarde… –dijo tratando de alejarse de su compañero y de su invitación, pero él la tenía fuertemente aferrada de la cintura.

La contestación que recibió fue un gruñido que reverberó en su pecho haciéndole cosquillas.

–Debo irme –se quejó.

–Está bien –la besó y entonces el vestido cayó volviéndose un montón de tela color beige en el suelo con otras prendas–,lo harás más tarde –Agregó finalmente.

La aprisionó contra la pared, usando sus caderas como candado. Zelda ya ni siquiera luchó por liberarse, no es que hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo antes, y se limitó a corresponderle, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos cerca de sus orejas, mientras el se ocupaba de ella.

Podía sentir las costuras de su ropa frotarse con su entrepierna, excitándose aún más cuando sintió un bulto rígido hacer contacto con su intimidad.

Tomándola de las piernas la recostó en la alfombra, aprovechando para desabrocharse el cinturón.

–Yo lo hago –dijo ella deteniendo sus manos, deshaciéndose del estorboso accesorio, quitándole de una vez la túnica y arrojándola a un lado.

Volvió a besarlo mientras se permitía acariciar su torso, bajando hasta la orilla de sus pantalones.

Link pasó un trago por la garganta cuando una de las manos de la princesa se escabulleron por debajo de su ropa, rodeándolo, acariciándolo de abajo hacia arriba.

Aspiró fuertemente cuando se dio cuenta que hacía círculos en la punta de su intimidad. El cosquilleo que se originaba entre sus piernas se acrecentó y sintió que todo su cuerpo estremecerse.

Apretó los dientes y entonces sintió los labios de su amante sobre los suyos.

Link regresó el beso con avidez, gruñendo en su boca mientras seguía disfrutando de esos dedos y esa mano acariciándolo sin vergüenza.

Resopló impaciente y la detuvo.

–Suficiente –le dijo, terminando el mismo de quitarse la ropa.

Se colocó sobre ella mientras recorría la longitud de sus piernas, estrujando la carne de sus muslos, frotándose contra ella.

Zelda mordisqueaba sus labios y su cuello cuando podía, jugando con sus peludas orejas, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de su amante. Su cita con el príncipe ya no existía en su mente.

Él estaba ansioso de verse envuelto por su cuerpo, hacía días no se encontraban de esa manera.

La princesa se sintió privada del peso de él, quién se había arrodillado frente a ella.

Unos dedos trazaron líneas que se dirigían a su entre pierna, abriéndose camino hacia el botón sonrosado de su centro, mimándola, estrujándola cuidadosamente con los dedos.

Se mordió los labios y soltó un quejido, cuando sintió un dedo acariciarla por dentro. Se tapó la boca con una mano, pero aún así algún gimoteo de su parte se lograba escuchar.

Entreabrió los ojos, admirando al ser que estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas; era una de las facetas que más le gustaba. En más de una de sus fantasías lo había imaginado así, con esa sonrisa arrogante, mostrando sus colmillos mientras se ocupaba por satisfacer sus deseos… y los de él.

–Ahora…

Se relamió los labios, antes de tomarla por las caderas y acercar su rostro al de ella.

–Como ordene,_ princesa_…

La besó con deseó hundiéndose en ella sin más miramientos ni delicadezas, escuchando un quejido escapar de la garganta de su amante.

Zelda enterró sus uñas en la espalda de él al sentirse invadida tan de pronto, sus movimientos era lentos, poco profundos al principio, luego se volvieron más fuertes, más rápidos.

Por ratos sentía un aliento húmedo viajar de su cuello, a su pecho, regresando con la lengua hasta donde finalmente la volvía a besar.

–Ven –susurró Link, levantándola por la espalda, sentándola sobre él.

Empezó a mover su cadera de adelante hacia atrás, exhaló sobre el cuello de su mujer cuando el ritmo se volvió más rápido y errático. Él mismo se abrazó a ella abrumado por el placer que parecía tomar control de si.

–¡Link..! –exclamó la mujer, sintiendo como ese cosquilleo que nacía por debajo de su vientre se volvía más intenso, adormeciendo sus sentidos, provocando que sus cuerpos temblaran gritando por alcanzar el clímax. Se abrazó a su amante, besándolo con ferocidad al sentir el máximo de los placeres inundarla por completo, moviendo su cadera contra la de él una última vez.

El muchacho apretó los ojos y dejó escapar un gruñido cuando su cuerpo perdió fuerza, dejándolo con la mente perdida, su cabeza parecía pesar varios kilos menos.

La princesa se desplomó sobre la alfombra, llevándose las manos al rostro, respirando agitadamente, sin dejar de mover sus piernas, acariciándolo con los muslos, aún con las sombra de su éxtasis sobre ella.

–Debería bañarme…–dijo sintiendo el cosquilleo de unos cabellos en el estómago.

–¿Para qué? –preguntó, besando el lunar junto a su ombligo. Tenía una cierta fijación con ese curioso puntito.

–Tengo tu olor encima–contestó.

Sonrió satisfecho.

–Esa es la idea.

Link se recostó sobre el vientre de ella, cerrando los ojos mientras Zelda jugaba con su cabello. Estuvieron recostados en silencio un buen rato, abrazados. Aunque ella recordó que no podía ausentarse de su compromiso y se levantó a buscar su ropa.

La princesa estaba por amarrarse el listón del vestido pero fue interrumpida por las manos del joven.

–Yo lo hago –la abrazó al terminar –, no olvides esto –le tendió la tiara.

–Deberías vestirte.

–Así estoy bien –rió.

–Te veré más tarde y no vayas a usar la piedra para seguirme… otra vez –lo besó–, y debes de darle una disculpa pública a tu víctima.

Frunció el seño.

–¿Tengo que?

–Si, tienes que –le dio un último beso –, supongamos que te llamé la atención enérgicamente y ahora estás muy enojado.

–Lo haré –dijo sonriente.

–No uses la piedra.

–No lo haré…

Zelda lo observó durante un momento, rió y movió la cabeza negativamente y finalmente se retiró. Sabía que iba a seguir usando ese cristal… No era que se quejara, al contrario.

Él sólo buscó su ropa y se sentó a observar el atardecer, sentado en el sofá, a través de la ventana.

–Debería bañarme.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>o recordaba cuantas veces se vieron en esa torre a escondidas, aún lo hacían, aunque ahora era sólo por mera diversión.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

–Adelante.

Era otra vez el paje de la mañana.

–Alteza, disculpe por las molestias, pero vengo a dejarle una invitación de la Vizcondesa Ganty a cenar, en casa de su hermano.

–"_Espero no sea para envenenarme"_–pensó y guardó silencio un rato–.Avisa que confirma mi asistencia más tarde. También ¿Puedes buscar al Sr. Reizo?

–Como ordene.

Posó la cabeza sobre el escritorio. Por educación debía aceptar pero podía elegir no asistir, pero algo debía inventar… Reizo era sería su única salvación.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

**NOTAS:**

La primera de varias historias que iré subiendo poco a poco. Buscando compensar escenas que no narré **Instinto** por ñoñez mia.

Bienvenidos a **Momentos.**

**pdt: Siguiendo con los preceptos de antes_del_fin_.com, Link se violará a sí mismo ÒWÓ.**


End file.
